


Domestic bliss

by JehBeeEh



Series: Ahead by a Century [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Domestic Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Mild Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 08:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: “Take THAT stupid box mix!” Steve heard as he walked in the house and pulled off his earbuds.“Babe?” he called out, toeing off his snowy sneakers.“I’m in the kitchen,” Tony answered.“Oh, this should be interesting…” Steve took off his running jacket and padded to the kitchen to find Tony grinning widely, a pan filled with brownie batter amongst a sea of kitchen tools.“Look! I made brownies!” Tony announced triumphantly.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Ahead by a Century [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514069
Comments: 21
Kudos: 176





	Domestic bliss

“Take THAT stupid box mix!” Steve heard as he walked in the house and pulled off his earbuds.  
“Babe?” he called out, toeing off his snowy sneakers.  
“I’m in the kitchen,” Tony answered.  
“Oh, this should be interesting…” Steve took off his running jacket and padded to the kitchen to find Tony grinning widely, a pan filled with brownie batter amongst a sea of kitchen tools.  
“Look! I made brownies!” Tony announced triumphantly.  
Steve couldn't help smiling at how proud Tony was, even though the kitchen was an absolute disaster. There was a chef making a 5-course meal just the night before for their wedding guests and the kitchen had still managed to look impeccable after that. But Tony has somehow managed to dirty every measuring cup, mixing bowl and about 3 different kitchen aid attachments to make one box of brownies. “I can see that. What's the occasion?” Steve asked, slotting himself behind Tony and kissing his cheek.  
“I am your husband, and I wanted to make you something sweet, that's all,” Tony answered, letting his head fall back against Steve's shoulder. He placed a kiss on the underside of Steve's jaw, making the blond moan.  
“Not that it isn't a fabulous excuse for making brownies, but you do know there's enough cake left to last us a whole month, right?” Steve’s hands were on Tony's hips, inching under his t-shirt, pulling his own moan from the brunette this time.  
“I know,” Tony answered, “I just really wanted to make something for you.” He turned in Steve's arms, wrapping his own around his neck.  
“I appreciate that a whole lot, but you’ve done so much the last few weeks, I think you can let me take care of you for a little while.” Steve smiled fondly, noticing the streaks of batter on Tony's face now that he was closer. Steve couldn't help himself as he started kissing and licking off some of the batter from Tony's face. “Tell you what… how about we clean up in here a bit, and you come back upstairs with me, and I remind you just how much I adored getting to marry you yesterday, huh?”   
“That sounds like a swell idea,” Tony answered distractedly, as Steve’s tongue traced a particularly long line of batter along his neck.  
“How in the heck did you get so dirty, baby?” Steve asked with a chuckle. He kissed Tony one last time before starting to throw items in the dishwasher, while Tony put the pan in the oven.  
“it was my first time, give me a break! Baking is hard.”  
They finished loading the machine and cleaning up the counter, stealing kisses whenever they could. They’d had a lazy morning in bed, waking up later than usual given how early in the morning they'd gone to bed. They were still floating on a cloud after the perfect evening they'd had getting married of all things. Steve still couldn't believe that hadn’t been a dream, and was probably why he couldn't keep his hands off his new husband. He had managed to leave the house long enough for a short run, but otherwise, he wanted to be nowhere else right now.  
“I’ll go throw these in the laundry room, can you start the dishwasher, please? The tabs are under the sink,” Steve called out as he headed towards the laundry room with a pile of dirty rags and towels.   
When he came back in the kitchen, Tony had just started the machine and was waiting for him by the stairs.  
“Not even 24 hours married and you’ve made me all domestic and shit,” Tony smirked.  
Steve laughed as he intertwined their fingers before kissing Tony again. Tony let go of one of Steve's hands and pulled him up the stairs, and into their bedroom. When they'd crossed the door, Steve grabbed hold of Tony's hand again, pulling him in for a steamy kiss.  
“Do you have any idea how hot it was coming home to you baking for me?” Steve whispered in the brunette's ear.   
“If I had any idea it’d get you so hot and bothered, I would have done that months ago,” Tony answered breathlessly, as Steve kissed and bit along his neck.  
The blond pulled off Tony's shirt, grabbing him by the neck and pulling him back in for a heated kiss, Steve tongue exploring every inch of Tony's mouth in the process. They walked backwards until Tony's legs hit the bed and he fell back. Steve made quick work of his own shirt and pants while Tony laid back and caught his breath. Steve joined him on the bed, straddling Tony as he resumed kissing him, this time more lazily, taking his time. His hands trailed down his arms, then back up, caressing his neck and collarbone. As Steve's hands traced down his torso, his lips followed suit, painstakingly slow, teasing every inch of skin it could touch, making Tony moan and arch into every touch and kiss. By the time he finally got to the waistband of his sweatpants, Tony's hands were pulling and tugging at his hair, and the brunette could barely contain his moans of pleasure.  
“Want me to take these off, baby?” Steve asked looking up at Tony through long lashes, a wide grin on his gorgeous face.  
“Fuck yes, Steve. Please…” Tony was writhing in anticipation under him as Steve hooked his thumbs in the waistband and started to pull the fabric down as slowly as he’d kissed down his gloriously toned abs. “You're such a fucking tease!” Tony growled out.  
“I’m your fucking tease,” Steve retorted, before placing a kiss just underneath his navel.  
“Um, boss? Sir? There's a bit of a situation in the kitchen you may want to have a look at.” FRIDAY interrupted them.  
“Is the kitchen on fire?” Tony hissed out, as Steve dropped his forehead to Tony's stomach, swearing under his breath.  
“No, but it does seem to be flooding in a way, boss.”  
“What the hell?!” Steve let out as he jumped off the bed, Tony following close behind.  
When they reached the main floor, there were soap bubbles everywhere that seemed to be coming from the dishwasher. Steve made his way as quickly as he could to the machine to turn it off as he slipped and slides on the slick tile floor. Tony just in the stairs, staring incredulously at the mess.  
“FRIDAY, can you text Bucky and ask him if he still has that stuff we used to remove the suds from the hot tub once?” Steve asked the AI.  
“Certainly.” She chimed back.  
“Babe,” Steve looked over to Tony, who was still shocked at the scene in their kitchen, “what soap did you out in the machine?” he asked, trying to hid a smile.  
“I screwed up, didn't I?” Tony asked, finally looking over at Steve with the saddest expression.  
“It happens to the best of us, sweetheart.” Steve tried to keep his tone casual, but he was failing to contain a laugh that kept threatening to escape. “Can you go get towels upstairs, please?”  
“Yeah, sure.”  
Steve grabbed the mop and waited for Tony to come back so he could try and soak up most of the foam with the towels first. Tony came back and dropped every towel they owned on the kitchen island with a sad sigh, breaking Steve's heart.  
“Baby, what's wrong?” Steve asked, walking (or rather sliding) towards Tony to wrap his arms around the man.  
“You asked me to do one thing, and I couldn't even figure it out! And I ruined our fun afternoon.” Tony mumbled into Steve's still very naked chest.  
“Trust me, we've all done something like this,” Steve reassured him. “Once, Bucky and I crashed at Nat's place. It was summer, we might have been drinking a bit… or a lot. We decided to use her hot tub and we thought it would be way more fun with bubbles, cause, of course! Long story short, there were bubbles all over her balcony and the neighbour downstairs', she revoked our keys, and had to get rid of the hot tub. She is still not happy with us about that one. Her landlord was so pissed!  
“I’ve used the wrong soap before too. It's ok. I’m not mad, and I promise we can resume having fun after we clean this up.” Steve kissed the top of Tony's head before they set off to clean up the soapy mess. Every now and then, he would grab a handful of bubbles and blow it towards Tony to make him laugh, which eventually worked, the brunette joining in and smearing some of the suds along Steve's ass at one point. When they were done, Tony's playful mood was back, and, the oven timer rang, reminding them they had a treat to eat.  
Steve careful took out the brownies from the oven, as Tony made the trip to the laundry room this time. When he came back to the kitchen, he found Steve sneaking a piece of brownie straight from the pan.  
“You weren't supposed to see me do that,” Steve answered sheepishly at Tony's look.  
“Mmm… maybe not, but you do have a point. Shouldn't waste plates since the dishwasher is out of commission…” Tony whispered against Steve's neck as his fingers trailed up and down Steve's abs.  
“What do you have in mind?” Steve asked.  
And if they spent the rest of their afternoon eating brownies off each other's bodies to make sure no more plates got dirty, no one needed to know…

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from, I blame having the flu, and no, I'm not even sorry ;)


End file.
